gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Street Fighter X Tekken
Street Fighter X Tekken, informally referred to as Cross Tekken, is a 2v2 fighting game, and the first in a pair of collaborative efforts between Capcom and Namco crossing over the Street Fighter and Tekken fighting franchises. This game, developed by Street Fighter IV developer Dimps, is a take on the crossover in the style of the mainline Street Fighter games, operating on a 2D plane, while the still unreleased other half of the collaboration, Tekken X Street Fighter, would instead play like a Tekken game on a 3D plane. The game was released on Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 on March 6, 2012. A PC port, which was outsourced to developer QLOC, was released on May 11 of that year. A Vita port was released on October 23, 2012, which featured development collaboration with Sucker Punch Productions, a relationship which lead to Cole MacGrath appearing in the Playstation 3 and Vita ports of the game as an exclusive character. Playable Characters * Abel * Akuma * Alisa Boskonovich (Vita Exclusive/DLC) * Asuka Kazama * Balrog * Blanka (Vita Exclusive/DLC) * Bob Richards * Bryan Fury (Vita Exclusive/DLC) * Cammy White * Chun-Li * Christie Monteiro * Cody Travers (Vita Exclusive/DLC) * Cole MacGrath (Playstation Exclusive) * Craig Marduk * Dhalsim * Dudley (Vita Exclusive/DLC) * Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort * Elena (Vita Exclusive/DLC) * Guile * Guy (Vita Exclusive/DLC) * Heihachi Mishima * Hugo Andore * Hwoarang * Ibuki * Jack-X (Vita Exclusive/DLC) * Jin Kazama * Julia Chang * Juri Han * Kazuya Mishima * Ken Master * King * Kuma * Kuro (Playstation Exclusive) * Lars Alexandersson (Vita Exclusive/DLC) * Lei Wulong (Vita Exclusive/DLC) * Ling Xiaoyu * M. Bison * Marshall Law * Mega Man (Playstation Exclusive) * Nina Williams * Ogre * Pac-Man (Playstation Exclusive) * Paul Phoenix * Poison * Raven * Rolento F. Schugerg * Rufus * Sagat * Sakura Kasugano (Vita Exclusive/DLC) * Steve Fox * Toro Inoue (Playstation Exclusive) * Vega * Yoshimitsu * Zangief Gameplay Street Fighter X Tekken is built on a modified version of the Street Fighter IV engine, but instead of being built on one-on-one fights like the base game, Cross Tekken is built around 2v2 Tag Battles. The core fighting gameplay continues to match the Street Fighter franchise- from quarter circle motions to the same general flow and combo system, however the addition of the second character has created several new systems as well. Players are able to do hard tags to switch their characters at any time, but it can be risky and leave them open for massive damage. A safer tactic is to use a launcher to switch into the second character. Players can also use Cross Arts, special moves that cost two bars of meter but switch characters and deal major damage, Cross Rush, safe combos that end in a launcher that can be automatically used for a single bar of meter, and for all of their meter, a player can temporarily unleash both playable characters at once, with the potential to do massive damage. The tag system additionally draws from Tekken Tag Tournament, in that only one character's health needs to be completely depleted for a round to be lost. A new come-back mechanic based on Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds' X-Factor appears in the form of Pandora. Pandora allows the player to sacrifice one of the playable characters when their health is almost empty, gaining a massive boost in power and speed, but giving them only a few seconds left. If the player activates Pandora but fails to win the match in the following few moments, then they'll burn out and lose the match. Plot The main story of the game revolves around a strange, cubical object that crash-landed on Earth, somewhere in Antarctica. Nobody knows exactly what the object is, where it came from or what purpose it has, only that it appears to release a powerful energy when beings come into conflict around it. As a result, researchers nickname the strange box "Pandora". Several characters from the Tekken and Street Fighter universes form teams of two and search for Pandora, each with their own motivations. Development Prior to tournament EVO 2010 at Las Vegas, Nevada, producer Yoshinori Ono was teasing a yet announced game which was initially believed to be a new Darkstalkers entry. Before EVO 2010's Super Street Fighter IV finals, Ono was confronted by Tekken producer Katsuhiro Harada on stage after teasing more of the game that would officially be announced at the 2010 Comic-Con. During the Super Street Fighter IV panel at Comic-Con, Harada appeared out of the crowd and went towards the stage while handing out free copies of Tekken 6, which was met with cheers and boos. Ono and Harada then confirmed the existence of Street Fighter X Tekken. Both the teaser trailer and early gaming footage of Street Fighter X Tekken was also shown at Comic-Con. During the announcement, Harada also revealed that he has a related project under way, which is being developed by Namco and which the gameplay will be similar to that of Tekken. Other Capcom games are referenced in Street Fighter X Tekken, such as Dino Crisis, which has a stage based around one of its levels. The PC port of Street Fighter X Tekken was developed by the Polish studio QLOC. A portable version of the game was announced for the PlayStation Vita at E3 2011. Downloadable content is cross-compatible between both the PlayStation 3 and Vita versions of the game. Prior to the release of Street Fighter X Tekken, Capcom allowed players to try the game at several Fight Night events. At one such event, Capcom raised over £5,000 for UK charity GamesAid. In collaboration with fighting game production groups iPlayWinner and Team Spooky, Capcom announced a special reality show titled Cross Assault, broadcast live via Twitch.tv. The show had ten players chosen by video submission to participate for either Team Street Fighter or Team Tekken in challenges based on Street Fighter X Tekken. The final four players earned Evo Championship Series seeding points for the game's appearance at Evo 2012 with the last player standing winning a $25,000 grand prize. The show ran from February 22–28 with the final taking place at Road to Evo Tournament Season event, Final Round on March 3, 3 days before the game's release. In PlayStation Home, the PlayStation 3's online social gaming platform, users could pre-order Street Fighter X Tekken directly from Home and receive the in-game bonus, "Boost Gem Trial Pack 1", as part of Home's Total Game Integration. In addition, a portion of The Hub (North America's central meeting point) was redesigned featuring a Street Fighter X Tekken fighting game where users could use their Home avatars to fight each other and unlock Ryu and Kazuya costumes for their avatars (which allow users to throw fireballs and perform custom jump kick attacks) by completing all ten challenges. Reception Both console versions of Street Fighter X Tekken received positive reviews from critics. The game received an aggregated score of 84 from Metacritic for both its PlayStation 3 version and for its Xbox 360 version, and a little lower scores at GameRankings. It was also one of the four games nominated at the 2012 Spike TV Video Game Awards in the category Best Fighting Game, losing to Persona 4: Arena. IGN's Steven Hopper called it "a fantastic fighting game that nails the basic fighting mechanics while daring to take a few risks with the formula as we know it." GameSpot stated it is "fun for a wide range of players while still offering the complexity serious fighting fans have come to expect." GamesRadar called it "another fast, fun, and technical Capcom fighting experience." Game Informer claimed that "moderate to hardcore players are going to find a lot to absorb in Street Fighter X Tekken, and players with patience will be rewarded for it." Simon Parkin of Eurogamer wrote: "This ripped, boisterous crossover game arrives in a blaze of creativity, one of an intensity rarely seen in Japanese game output of late. A fierce, passionate marriage then - but one that just might last." Unfortunately, while the critics praised it, the game floundered with the hardcore fighting game community, where it received very little attention outside of derision at most tournaments. There was a great deal of complaints that the game was too slow and the timer too fast, leading to many games ending in a time out, which would lead to the memetic phrase "lame it out like Cross Tekken" becoming popular in the FGC. It also suffered from immense balance issues, with characters like Rolento being significantly more effective than the majority of the cast. Gems were another much hated feature, with fans complaining that they made online a mess, and did a great deal to the damage the "purity" of the fighting. The game was ultimately removed from the EVO 2014 roster after two years of middling viewership and half-hearted entries. Collector's Edition Street Fighter X Tekken saw the release of a Special Edition which featured the base game, a cardboard "built-it-yourself" bank designed to look like a Cross Tekken arcade machine, a comic book prequel from UDON, numerous sets of Gems including the pre-order exclusive sets, a 46 track soundtrack, and a 44 page art book. This special edition originally retailed at $69.99. DLC * Street Fighter X Tekken Character Pack- (Adds the Vita characters to the console games) * Mega Man and Pac-Man Free DLC Characters * Alternate Costume Pack * Numerous Gem Packs Category:Games Category:Fighting Category:Arcade Releases Category:PC Releases Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Playstation Vita Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases Category:Crossovers